


You're The One I Like To Touch

by Anonymous



Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Blow Jobs, College, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Early Queen (Band), Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You help Brian relieve some stress in the studio in the best way possible.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm too embarrassed to put my name on this but I hope you enjoy my shameless Brian smut.

It might have seemed silly looking back, but there was no greater feeling in the world than your body being pressed against the cool wall of the storage closet by the looming frame of no one other than Brian. His tongue plundered your mouth in a hasty manner while his hands roamed over the expanse of your torso, occasionally stopping to grope at your breasts, in an effort to relieve the stress building up over the past few hours.

The boys had convinced some shady record producer to give them a few hours of studio time, and you happily tagged along when Brian presented the opportunity. The temperature had started to increase as the spring semester came to an end, making everyone a little more irritable than usual. It was common for small fights to erupt in the box, four men with four different, conflicting ideas obviously was wonderful fuel for arguments, and today was of no exception. 

You had hung back in the control room for most of the time, creating small conversation with the engineer and the couple random girls you’d never seen before that Roger had dragged in with him. Tensions seemed to be running high as the band stopped every few minutes for the muffled arguing to travel your way, somebody always disagreeing with whatever snide comment was thrown between them. It all came to a head when Freddie stormed out of the room, disappearing somewhere else in the studio without a trace. The annoyance was clear on everybody else’s faces as they set down their respective instruments and made their way back to the room you were currently sat in.

It took you by surprise when Brian silently sulked into the room, not even bothering to say hello before grabbing your wrist and gently but firmly pulling you from the couch to follow him into the hallway. You only spoke up once he looked around to make sure nobody could see the both of you before drawing you into the small closet after him. 

“Brian, what are you-” Your question was cut off by the unexpected slam of his lips onto yours.

And that’s how you ended up in your current position, your knees threatening to give out even though Brian had barely done anything to you. A small moan fell from your lips when Brian leaned slightly forward and his hard length pressed against your stomach, the prospect of getting your hands on his cock sending a gush of arousal between your legs. 

Once you pulled back for air, Brian giving your bottom lip a small bite before doing so, you immediately brought your hands up to his belt. Before you had a chance to undo the buckle, his hands wrapped around yours to move them back to your sides, clearly intending on doing something else. 

You felt almost light-headed as he switched the roles to unzip your incredibly tiny jean shorts, internally praying that he’d use those glorious fingers on you. In fact, you’d actually worn those shorts in the hopes of catching Brian’s eye and it seemed they did the trick as he roughly pulled them down your legs. You chased his lips again as a firm hand grabbed at the newly exposed skin of your backside, the flimsy thong you’d paired with the bottoms not covering much anyways. 

“You’ve been driving me mad all day,” Brian whispered against your lips, interrupting his statement with another sloppy kiss. “Standing there with your arse hanging out and acting as if you didn’t know what you were doing to me.”

He gave you no time to respond and swallowed the surprised squeak that came from your throat as he made your underwear join your shorts that were now sitting around your ankles. A shudder went through your entire body as Brian pulled away from the kiss and wrapped a supporting arm around your waist while the other came up to trace a finger along your swollen lips. You gladly accepted the intrusive slide of two of his fingers into your mouth, staring up into his eyes as you closed your lips around the digits. It made you want to smile as his breath hitched in his throat, excited that you could return the feeling of pure arousal he so easily instilled in you. You generously ran your tongue around the fingers, determined to put as much saliva as possible onto them before Brian slipped them back out and watched with lustful eyes at the string of spit that followed. 

You were thankful for the arm around your waist, certain that you’d have buckled to the floor at the feeling of his slick digit running though your folds. You whined at the teasing, his finger collecting your arousal to mix with your saliva, and Brian cracked a smile at your neediness. He mercilessly dragged his finger up to your clit, slightly pressing on your swollen nerves, but never making any movements, just to see you squirm under his touch. 

A sharp gasp made its way out of you mouth when he finally took pity on you and slid a now generously coated finger inside of you, your cunt easily accepting the intrusion as his finger disappeared inside your body. He quirked an eyebrow at you, but you could find no verbal response to explain your intense want and instead slightly bucked your hips as much as possible in his tight grip, desperate for him to start moving. 

Brian wasn’t one to deny you what you needed, and smiled as you gasped at the feeling of his calloused finger rubbing against your walls. It all felt surreal, not just the feeling of Brian’s fingers, but the fact that you had one of the most notoriously shy guys on campus inside of a closet finger fucking you, desperate to get you off for his own pleasure. You’d never admit it, but there was a certain pride in being able to break Brian out of his shell little by little and the sexual perks definitely weren’t a bad thing. 

Your sweet thoughts were interrupted when a second finger was added into your entrance, and your knees slightly buckled as he spread them apart inside of you. You tightly gripped onto his shirt and crashed your lips together, trying to keep anymore embarrassing noises at bay. He wasn’t making the task easy, though, thrusting his fingers again at an unrelenting pace that made your head cloud with the bliss of your impending orgasm. A small moan left Brian’s lips when you clenched around his fingers, the added feeling of his thumb rubbing small circles against your clit sending your mind into overdrive. 

The stretch of his third finger barely registered in your mind, the simple pleasure of Brian moving his lips to mouth at your jaw filling your thoughts. It wasn’t anything you hadn’t experienced before, the usual stretch of his cock was much more than three fingers, but the intimacy and risk involved in the situation had you quickly unraveled and close to release. 

Your vision almost whited-out as your orgasm hit you, your muscles shaking and pussy clenching around the never stopping fingers, aided by the wetness of your release, gliding in and out of you. You bit your lip to try and unsuccessfully hold in a loud moan as the waves of pleasure hit you, slowly dying down as your body slumped, trapped between the wall and the steadiness of Brian’s hold. Your eyes fluttered shut as he gently slipped his fingers from you, the emptiness making you pout, but the small laugh accompanied with a kiss on your forehead make you feel a little better.

“Alright?” Brian’s hushed voice spoke next to your ear and you eagerly nodded in response, turning your head to open your eyes and look at him. The blissful look on his face even though you were on the receiving end of the pleasure made a small smirk quirk at your lips.

“Let me return the favor?”


	2. Chapter 2

Brian's eyes couldn't have been wider and clouded with desire as you flipped your positions to push him against the wall and sink to your knees.

"I-I mean," Brian stuttered as you hastily fumbled with his belt buckle, "I wouldn't make you do anything."

You had to laugh at his statement, shaking your head as you pulled down his zipper. It amazed you that he was willing to stop right then and there after bringing you to a muscle-shaking orgasm if you weren't up for it, even if it meant he couldn't get off; it showed that sweet personality you were so fond of but his offer was ultimately in vain, because at this moment you'd love nothing more than to try and reciprocate the pleasure he so easily brought you.

Any further protest from your boyfriend was stopped by you pulling his cock out just enough to immediately wrap your lips around the tip, his breath stuttering at your actions. You decided to follow in his teasing footsteps by pulling back to lick up the underside of his cock and continued swirling your tongue obscenely around the hard length, never actually putting your mouth around him again. His hand came up to grip into your hair as a clear sign of his impatience, but you enjoyed seeing how far you could push him and kept up your agonizing pace. His final straw seemed to be when you brought a hand up to fondle at his balls, a shocked moan leaving your mouth as he harshly tugged your hair to pull your mouth in a better position to actually take his cock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be that rough," Brian's apology immediately tumbled from his mouth, his hand automatically loosening in your hair. 

"It's okay," You reassured with a shrug of your shoulders, looking up at him with your best doe eyes and bringing a hand up to slowly pump his cock. "I kinda liked it."

"Really?" The shock in his voice made a smile tug at your lips and you nodded as you shifted on your knees, the tiled floor starting to make its unforgiving nature known. 

"Yes, now stop worrying and let me get to work," You grinned before taking him into your mouth once again, the hand re-tightening against your scalp making another wave of arousal wash over your still bare core. 

It was certainly no easy feat to take Brian's cock down, but you always gave your all and today was of no exception. A stifled groan fallen from his lips filled the dark room as you hollowed your cheeks around what you had managed to swallow down and brought a hand up to stroke at what didn't fit. Tears pricked at your eyes as you bobbed your head and felt Brian's length hit the back of your throat, suppressing your gag reflex and breathing heavily through your nose. Brian held you in place for a few seconds and you looked up to lock eyes with him, silently letting him know that you were okay - not that you wouldn't have stopped him if you weren't. 

You let out a deep breath once he slipped you off his cock, sputtering a little and attempting to wipe at the spit now running down your chin. You didn't end up having the time to, though, because Brian had shoved his cock back down your throat only seconds after you'd caught your breath. The sudden aggression made even more heat pool shamelessly between your legs and you squeezed your thighs together for some sort of relief, trying to focus on anything but touching yourself again before Brian had a chance to get off. 

You reveled in the feeling of his thick cock filling your mouth and contracted your throat around him, helpless to do really anything else. The tenseness in his muscles was visible as he tried not to be too rough, bringing his other hand up to hold your head in his grip and starting to shallowly thrust into your mouth. Your eyes slipped shut as he used your mouth, the dirty act making you dizzy with another round of arousal and slightly ashamed for being so needy. A muffled moan from you around his cock only egged him on, his speed greatly increasing to hit the back of your throat with each thrust. 

“I’m close,” Brian breathed, slowing down his movements much to your disapproval. You opened your eyes to glance up at him and weren’t sure what made you quiver more: the thought of Brian looking back down at you and struggling to hold back at the sight of your lips lewdly stretched around his cock or the fact that you had so easily given up control in the situation that you were about to whine for more. His hands were still tangled in your hair, but he gave you the opportunity to release his cock from your mouth with a ridiculously loud popping sound.

You coughed a little before speaking, the lack of air and overuse of your throat slightly affecting your vocal cords. “You wanna finish somewhere else?” You rasped out, shakily standing up from the floor to stand flush with Brian’s chest.

“What are you talking about?” Brian smiled, his hands moving down to grab at your waist.

You returned his facial expression with your own wicked grin, taking one of his hands from your waist to rest between your legs. Your snarky comment meant to go along with the gesture was undermined by the whine leaving your throat as Brian ran his fingers through your slick folds once again with no hesitation. “Now do you know what I’m talking about?” You gasped, pleasure coursing through your veins as he teased your entrance with his index finger. 

“I think I have an idea,” He answered back, taking his hand back away from between your legs. You were about to complain at the loss of contact, but the sight of him rubbing your arousal along his cock made the absence of his touch completely forgotten. 

“Glad we’re on the same page,” You smirked, stepping out of the clothes still pooled around your ankles and moving to rest your elbows on a nearby shelf. You could hear the silence of Brian’s astonishment at you bending over and presenting yourself for him, and let out a quiet sigh as his hands gripped your hips. 

“Shit,” Brian cursed, resting his head between your shoulder blades, “I don’t have any condoms with me.”

“Fuck,” You gritted, knowing there’d be no way you’d make it the rest of the day after being so close to release, not to mention Brian also hadn’t cum yet. “Just pull out.”

“You sure?” The question was almost rhetorical, you could tell by the tone of his voice that you were both very much on board in getting off no matter what.

“Yes...please just get on with it,” You begged, rutting your backside against his weeping cock to prove your point. “I don’t even know how you’ve lasted this long.”

He didn’t reply to your comment, just gave a small chuckle you felt before he gave your neck a quick kiss and stood up. Brian wasted no time in teasing you like normal, opting to finally chase his own release without abandon and sliding his cock all the way with one swift motion. The harsh drag of his cock against your walls had you letting out a strangled moan, Brian stilling his movements in fear that he had done something wrong. You eased his worries, clenching around him and slightly rocking your hips in another silent confirmation. The only warning you received was a tight grip on your clothed sides before Brian pulled back to start an unrelenting pace of thrusting his hips against yours. The sound of your skin slapping together reverberated around the small closet, and it would’ve been obvious to anyone walking by what was going on behind the door. Neither of you bothered to care, the high of orgasm creeping up on both of you outweighing the possibility of somebody eavesdropping. 

It was tortuous once Brian finally pulled out, the empty feeling diminishing the completion of your second orgasm, and a high whine left your throat as his warm release painted your backside. Your cunt clenched around nothing, your body still intent on finishing even though you knew without Brian’s cock inside you it wouldn’t happen. You were confused to hear a quiet groan somewhere not near your head where you assumed Brian would still be leaning over you, and jerked your hips in surprise when his tongue gingerly licked at your core. You were glad the shelf you were leaning on was sturdy, because you had laid most of your weight against it as he lapped at your soaked folds, clearly determined to help you finish for the second time. 

It wasn’t long before you felt another release wash upon you, your quiet sigh filling the room as your muscles tensed and relaxed over and over. You had no energy to pull yourself up from the shelf, content with staying bent over and trying to catch your breath while Brian’s cooling cum mixed with your own release running down your thighs. You didn’t even question when some piece of cloth rubbed at your skin and groaned when a pair of strong hands pulled you upright to turn you around. 

You couldn’t help but smile as you looked up at Brian, the dopey look on his face making your heart melt in the best way possible. “Feel better?” You asked, leaning forward to wrap your arms loosely around his torso and resting your head on his chest. You noticed he had gotten dressed again and felt a little embarrassed to still have your bottom half completely naked.

“Definitely,” He laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “But we should probably get back soon, the boys will certainly tease me with their implications.”

“Well, I’m sure they won’t be completely wrong,” You laughed back, pulling back from the embrace to lean up and give him a chaste peck on the lips.

“I’ll see you in there,” Brian smiled with one last kiss before leaving you alone in the dark closet that definitely had been disturbed by the intensity of your little rendezvous. 

You easily found your shorts still discarded on the floor, but squinted your eyes upon the realisation that your underwear were nowhere to be found. You internally cursed Brian, unaware that he was capable of such a trick, and hastily pulled up your shorts. The rough feel of the denim against your skin was a constant reminder of the situation as you sauntered back down the hall to the control room, making sure to pat down your definitely messy hair before entering the room. 

Brian was the only musician in the room, sat innocently on the couch as John strummed away in the live room, Freddie and Roger still missing somewhere else in the studio. You plopped down next to your boyfriend, shifting in your seat so the shorts weren’t so uncomfortable. Brian had certainly noticed your squirming, and tried to suppress a smirk without even casting a glance your way.

“You’re terrible,” You whispered, pressing your leg against his and feeling the balled-up fabric stored in his pocket.

“Sorry,” Brian whispered back, still looking ahead through the glass at John, “they were a little ruined.”

“And whose fault is that?” You gritted, the annoyance in your tone completely fake and only there in an attempt to possibly get Brian riled up again. 

“Better watch it,” Brian evilly smiled, rubbing a hand up your mostly bare thigh to settle just below the bottom of your shorts. He finally turned to look at you, that knowing smirk plastered across his face as his tone deepened impossibly further. “Those shorts are pretty thin.”


End file.
